swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian Synklair
Sebastian Synklair was a human Imperial Sector Ranger from the planet Caprishia. Sebastian, or Bas, was the brother of Elexis Synklair and Oliver Synklair, also the son of the CEO of the Corporate Juggernaut Brodic Ares, Geffory Synklair. Feeling trapped between the two and their constant feud, Bas took to becoming a Sector Ranger to escape his family situation. Sebastian became a staunch supporter of cracking down on the illegal elements of the galaxy as he progressed in his career as a Ranger. History Early Life Sebastian had the chance to lead a privileged life. Instead, he chose very early on to make his own way, rather than rely on his father's money. Persuading his mother to allow him to test and apply for various academies across the galaxy, Bas was quickly accepted to the Aldeaanian Law Academy. His father boasted about having such a gifted child, but he never knew that Bas' acceptance to the academy was his son's way of getting away from him. While he was on Alderaan, Bas happened to cross paths with a young girl attending one of the other academies. During a mixed school dance, Bas was completely taken with a young CJ Morgan, as the two spent most of the evening together. Bas felt an almost immediate attachment and attraction to CJ, especially her care-free and rebellious attitude. Bas made a promise to himself that he would never forget CJ and that some day he would find her again, even if it meant tracking her down across the galaxy. Becoming a Sector Ranger After completing his schooling on Alderaan, Bas was accepted as a cadet to the Imperial Sector Ranger program. Graduating with top honors, Bas was fast-tracked through the ranks to become a Special Enforcement Officer. In a cruel twist of fate, Bas was stationed back in the Peruvian Sector, on Caprishia. It was during his assignment to the Peruvian Sector and during time off to visit his family, Bas once again crossed paths with CJ Morgan. Meeting in a port on Helios Prime, Bas immediately felt the old attraction from his teen years return. He also remembered the promise he made to himself from his teen years. This time, both were of adult age and the sparks flew easily when Bas invited CJ to dinner. The couple spent almost a whole week together after the initial date on the vacation world of Nextro'daala. Path to Rebellion Bas crossed paths with the Larza Syndicate more than once. Because of his name, the Syndicate's heads did everything they could to make life difficult for Bas. This only fueled the young Ranger to crack down on illegal activity more. While the Larza Syndicate began to languish and fall into disarray, Bas turned his attention to taking down another criminal group, Shadow Wing. With the attacks on Imperial troops perpetrated by individuals associated with Shadow Wing, Bas was called in as a special investigator to assist with the Imperial operations. Promoted to Special Enforcement Officer, Bas was assigned to work closely with the Imperial Inquisitorous, tracking down potential dissidents that were aiding the growing Rebellion and suspected Jedi sympathizers. Appearance and Personality Sebastian was a human male who had fair skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes. As an adult, he stood 1.85 meters tall and weighed around 70 kilograms. As a child, Bas was noted for being athletic, carrying the title of captain for his Shock Ball team during the his time in the Alderaannian Law Academy. Attempting to avoid the turmoil of his family life on Caprishia, Bas often immersed himself in his studies and extra-curricular activities. Even though Bas was always a standout, he remained modest about his abilities. Sebastian always kept a deep conviction of wrong and right, attempting to keep a focused moral compass. His upbringing provided him with a high society standing but Bas always felt more comfortable remaining common and keeping his life simple. He was often referred to as the eternal boy scout, always polite and ever diligent. RPG D6 Stats Type: Imperial Sector Ranger DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 6D+1, Dodge 5D+2, Melee Combat 5D, Running 4D+2, Vehicle Blasters 4D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 5D, Cultures 5D, Languages 5D, Law Enforcement 8D, Planetary Systems 5D+1, Streetwise 5D, Willpower 4D+2 MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 4D, Communications 3D+2, Sensors 4D, Space Transports 4D, Starfighter Piloting 4D+1, Starship Gunnery 4D, Starship Shields 3D+2 PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 5D+1, Command 5D, Gambling 4D+1, Investigation 7D, Search 5D, Sneak 5D+1 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 5D+1, Climbing/Jumping 5D, Lifting 3D+2, Stamina 4D+2 TECHNICAL 3D Armor Repair 3D+2, Blaster Repair 4D, Computer Programming/Repair 3D+2, First Aid 4D, Space Transport Repair 3D+2, Starfighter Repair 4D, Starship Weapons Repair 3D+1 Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 15 Move: 10 Equipment: DL-18 Blaster Pistol (4D), Blast Helmet (+1 head/energy, +1D head/physical), Comlink, Medpac, Survival Kit, Brodic Ares TS-112 Starfighter Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Agents of the Empire